Le temps d'une vie
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Petit retour dans le passé avec Starwind et Ultra Magnus, comment sont-ils devenus Sparkmate ? Histoire à part de ma fic Petite Etincelle. Avertissement à l'intérieur ! T voir M suivant le degré de tolérance !


Voici ma OS que j'avais en tête depuis la création de ma fic Petite Etincelle. C'est une petite fic sur les temps avant la guerre sur Starwind et Ultra Magnus ) alors bien évidement, il y a beaucoup de romance !

Je tiens à mettre en garde les personnes sensibles aux « relations » amoureuses entre deux bots. J'ai un passage dans la fic qui pourrait se référer au plaisir de la proximité.

Le cadre spatio temporel de cette OS est assez complexe. Ça se déroule pendant l'âge d'or puis nous passons à un moment dans ma fic Petite Etincelle.

L'OC Saveheart ne m'appartient pas ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _ **Le temps d'une vie**_

POV Starwind

J'active lentement mes systèmes lorsque mon horloge interne m'annonce qu'il est l'heure de se lever. J'étire mes membres avec un léger soupir de satisfaction lorsque mes engrenages craquent par l'effort. _Encore un jour comme les autres …_

Mes pedes descendent de la couchette et touchent le sol froid de ma chambre. Je me lève et commence à me diriger vers mon distributeur à energon pour y prendre un cube. J'actionne la machine puis savoure le goût que me procure mon cube en l'avalant goulument. Mes optiques sont mis closes et mes chiffres se referment autour du cube, mon Spark pulsant régulièrement.

Je jette mon cube d'energon après l'avoir entièrement avaler puis je me dirige vers l'une de mes fenêtres de mes quartiers du haut de la tour 12 dans Trypican. Je me trouve à l'avant dernier étage ce qui me donne la vue la plus fabuleuse de Cybertron. Je vois ci-dessous des robots en mode-alt se préparant à aller travailler. Dans le ciel, le grand soleil qui alimente notre planète n'est qu'un demi-cercle pour le moment, promettant une belle journée.

Je vérifie mon horloge interne et soupir, je dois aller travailler. Je range un petit peu mes quartiers puis je sors tranquillement de ma tour et directement dans les rues de Trypican. Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. La plupart sont des mech politicien qui se rendent à leurs réunions et les autres sont ceux qui sont dans les boutiques. Ça tombe bien que je suis presque seule, je n'aime pas trop être entourée par des inconnus. Je continue mon périple jusqu'à arriver à la maternusine.

 **{==Maternusine==}**

POV Starwind

Les portes s'ouvrent et j'arrive directement dans les salles cocons. Un grand fragment du Allspark séjourne au milieu de la pièce tandis que de grands câbles d'alimentation en sortent pour donner la vie aux alvéoles. Je m'assois à mon bureau et attend le reste du personnel à venir. En général, je suis la première sur les lieux. J'appuie sur le clavier de l'ordinateur principal et active les portes automatiques ainsi que les lumières.

Peu de temps après, le reste des employés arrivèrent sur leur lieu de travail.

"Starwind !"

Je reconnais cette voix. Je me retourne à temps pour être abordée par ma meilleure amie, Saveheart. La petite fembot rose et turquoise me sourit joyeusement et me serra plus fort. Je pose mes servos dans son dos en faisant attention de ne pas lui causer de dégâts à ses portes ailes. Je souris aussi et la prend fort contre moi. Saveheart à un tempérament très joyeux et est une vraie boite vocale sur patte quoique timide par moments. Nous nous sommes rencontrées lors des recrutements de la maternusine et nous voilà plusieurs Cycles Stellaires toujours coller ensemble.

Elle s'écarta de moi et me tient à bout de bras, "tu ne devineras jamais ! Après le discours de Sentinel, il a invité toute l'équipe de la maternusine à venir visiter le nouveau centre de recherche de Trypican ! Tu aurais dû voir comment c'était grand et tout neuf ! Un vrai régal ! " Saveheart recula et fit un mouvement avec ses bras pour montrer l'ampleur de ses propos. Moi, je lui souris tristement. Je me souviens bien du discours de Sentinel et de ma petite mésaventure avec les deux robots sombres. Heureusement que ce jour-là, Ultra Magnus était venu à mon secours. Je souris un peu plus en me souvenant la longue discussion que nous avions eu par la suite. Jamais aucun mech ne m'avait autant accordé d'attention. Je fus surprise lorsque le bras de mon amie Saveheart entra dans ma vision.

"Houh houh ! Tu es là ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Tu penses à un mech c'est ça ?" Le sourire de Saveheart devint malicieux et elle haussa ses crêtes optiques à moi en croisant les bras sur son châssis rose.

Mes joues devinrent bleues dans la gêne, "n-non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

"Je le vois dans tes optiques. Tu es amoureuse ! Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?" elle regarda de gauche à droite.

Je souffle d'agacement et roulent mes optiques, "tu es stupide J'ai personne ! Allez, mettons-nous au travail." Je lui capture son bras et la tire avec moi ignorant son ricanement constant.

 **{==2 Groons plus tard==}**

POV Normal

Le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel et les robots de Trypican sont tous à leurs occupations. La maternusine est remplie de monde donnant ainsi beaucoup de travail au personnel.

Starwind slaloma entre les robots dans une veine tentative de retrouver ses clients. Les robots qui venaient ici sont pour la plupart des Sparkmate qui cherchent à crée un étincelant sur leur propre. Les alvéoles, pour les moins chanceux, sont là pour créer des étincelants à partir de la puissance du fragment Allspark. C'est vraiment malheureux de savoir que crée un étincelant soit aussi dur … Les Sparkmate doivent être vraiment très soudés à la fois physiquement et mentalement pour que la magie opère.

"Nous sommes là Starwind !" Cria une voix masculine venant de la gauche. Starwind se retourna pour voir le mech avec sa compagne qui l'attendait pour les résultats. Elle sourit à eux et leur fit un petit signe de reconnaissance.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, "suivez-moi je vous prie."

Le trio se dirigea vers une petite alvéole au fond de la grande salle, là où il y avait moins de monde. A l'intérieur, on pouvait y voir un petit amas de câbles qui dessinais la forme d'un mini Cybertronien … Un petit Spark pulsait au milieu de ce fouillis.

Les deux parents soufflèrent d'émerveillement à leur progéniture grandissante calmement à l'abri des regards. La femme posa un servo sur le dessus de l'alvéole, au-dessus du petit Spark. Pas même un klik plus tard, deux petites optiques s'ouvrirent légèrement avant de se refermer et de replonger dans la stase profonde. Le mech attira son Sparkmate contre lui avec un grand sourire heureux.

Starwind regarda silencieusement au couple qui n'avait d'optiques que pour l'étincelant. Elle se laissa sourire et pressa son datapad contre son châssis bleu. La scène est vraiment attendrissante.

Après quelques Breems, le couple salua Starwind et repartit dans les rues de Trypican, promettant de revenir le lendemain au premier Groon du soleil.

La journée passa comme d'habitude, beaucoup de couples qui viennent voir leur progéniture grandissante et d'autres qui viennent faire des tests pour savoir si la fembot était déclenchée ou non, qui finissaient pour la plupart négatifs.

Starwind pouvait voir Saveheart à l'autre bout de la salle avec un autre couple. Elle faisait des signes avec ses bras pendant qu'elle expliquait tout aux deux robots. Soudain, la fembot violette soupira bruyamment et regarda à son mech de couleur or. Starwind pouvait lire dans son expression de la joie et du bonheur. Donc cette femme a réussi à être déclenchée.

La fembot violette sauta au cou de son mech qui lui, la serra bien fort dans le bonheur total. Oui, il faut beaucoup de patience ainsi que de la paix intérieure pour réussir sur son propre. Le Sparkbonding, ou collage étincelle, est la chose la plus intime d'un Cybertronien. Il consiste à dévoiler le Spark à son compagnon pour qu'ils s'entres-lasses et créent des liens puissants qui les reliront jusqu'à la mise hors ligne. Seulement de rares chanceux arrivent à ne pas mourir après la perte de leur Sparkmate. Mais dans ses cas-là, cela veut dire qu'il n'y avait pas, ou peu, d'amour entre eux.

Starwind ressentit une légère jalousie dans le fin fond de son Spark. Elle rêverait tellement d'avoir son propre étincelant, puis un Sparkmate … Mais avec sa timidité et sa crainte du monde extérieur, cet espoir s'éloigne de plus en plus. Saveheart remercia le jeune couple puis se dirigea vers Starwind qui les regardait de loin depuis un petit moment. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la secoua un peu, "ne t'inquiète pas Starwind, ton tour viendra en temps voulu." Starwind hocha timidement la tête, les optiques baisser à ses pedes.

Le soleil commença à se coucher et les employés de la maternusine sentirent la fin de la journée approcher. Les deux fembots marchèrent tranquillement vers la sortie. Starwind était encore plonger dans ses pensées lorsque Saveheart s'arrêta subitement à coter d'elle. Starwind regarda son amie confusément, "qu'y at-il ? " elle tourna son regard dans le même sens qu'elle et y vit un immense mech devant elle.

"Bonjour Starwind." Ultra Magnus lui sourit et se pencha légèrement en avant pour la saluer. Starwind n'en revenait pas, que faisait-il ici ? Elle lâcha son amie et se rapprocha de lui, "bonjour Ultra Magnus." Elle lui sourit timidement et regarda ses pedes.

"Booon, je vais vous laissez ! " Saveheart donna un coup de coude à Starwind et lui cligna de l'optique avant de partir dans une autre direction. Starwind lui lança un dernier regard haineux mais fut surprise lorsque Ultra Magnus se mit à rire légèrement, "c'est une très bonne amie que tu as là ! " Il secoua la tête d'amusement puis redevint sérieux, "alors, ça te dirais de venir avec moi pour une petite balade ? " Starwind lui sourit puis joua avec ses chiffres dans la nervosité, "ou-oui oui ! Avec plaisir ! " Il tendit son coude pour qu'elle le suive. Starwind hésita un instant puis lui prit le bras.

Ils marchèrent à travers les rues de Trypican et à chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble, leurs Spark pulsaient plus rapidement dans une synchronisation presque parfaite.

 **{==Infirmerie de la base souterraine==}**

POV Normal

Ultra Magnus vient de rentrer avec la garde d'Elite. Les Decepticons n'arrêtent pas d'avancer et apparemment les pertes sont nombreuses la haut. La plupart des soldats sont rentrés grièvement blesser et Ultra Magnus n'en fait pas exception. Starwind resta auprès du mech durant toute la durée de la réparation en ne jamais lâchant son servo. Son Spark lui faisait mal dans la crainte. Elle regarda son visage qui essayait de ne pas montrer de signe de douleur pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Ultra Magnus gardaient ses optiques sur le visage de sa belle Starwind. Sa douleur n'était pas physique mais bien mentale car il désirait plus que tout au monde de se lier enfin à elle … Le seul problème c'est qu'il a peur qu'elle le lui refuse … Ce qui peut être catastrophique pour sa santé mentale. Il déglutit face à sa beauté puis avec un servo tremblant il caressa sa joue amoureusement.

Starwind lui sourit, larmes dans ses optiques en se penchant dans sa touche. Son Spark pulsa plus rapidement avec l'inquiétude et quelque chose d'autre … Elle posa son propre servo noire sur la plus grande d'Ultra Magnus sur sa joue. Elle serra ses chiffres autour d'elle et ferma les optiques, laissant courir les larmes sur ses joues.

First Aid finit enfin son travail et se recula de la couchette d'un air satisfait, "j'ai enfin terminé ! " Il sourit largement et passa ses servos le long de son châssis pour enlever la poussière invisible. Il vit que les deux bots étaient complètement absorbés par l'autre alors il se retira de la pièce dans le plus grand des silences.

Ultra Magnus déglutit, "Starwind, une question me trotte dans le CPU depuis un très long moment, et bien, depuis presque notre rencontre. " Il commença nerveusement en regardant dans une autre direction. Le souffle de Starwind se coupa brusquement, est-ce la chose qu'elle attend ? Elle posa un servo rassurant sur l'épaule du mech et lui sourit pour qu'il continue. Un silence s'installa puis Ultra Magnus la regarda très sérieusement dans les optiques, "Starwind, voudrais-tu devenir ma Sparkmate ?" Dit-il dans un souffle fragile.

L'expression de Starwind passa de choc total à pur bonheur. Elle soupira de soulagement puis hocha frénétiquement la tête, "oui oui oui ! Je voudrais devenir ta Sparkmate ! " Elle rit de joie et s'agrippa à son cou. Ultra Magnus s'était fait tous les scénarios possibles mais pas celui-ci. D'abord, il était choqué puis il soupira bruyamment de soulagement. Il passa ses grands bras autour d'elle et la serra bien fort contre lui. Son Spark voletait dans sa chambre et il n'a jamais ressenti une telle joie.

 **{==3 Breems plus tard, quartiers d'Ultra Magnus==}**

POV Normal

Ultra Magnus allongea lentement Starwind sur le dos, faisant attention à ses petites ailes. La petite fembot commençait à avoir peur et des larmes d'energon se formèrent dans les coins de ses optiques. Que faire si elle faisait tout mal ?! Le mech posa une main contre sa joue et y essuya les larmes, "tout se passera bien je te le promets." Il lui sourit gentiment pour la rassurer. Starwind lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête fermement. Elle posa ses servos sur le châssis du mech et passa ses chiffres sur les cicatrices de guerre.

Ultra Magnus ferma les optiques et se concentra sur la douce sensation que sa Starwind lui donna. Il se concentra davantage sur ses chiffres agiles parcourant son châssis avec amour, lui faisant oublier la guerre et la souffrance.

Il avala durement, de moins en moins sous le contrôle, "S-Starwind, si tu ne veux pas il-" elle le fit taire d'un baiser sur les lèvres puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien, "ne pas vouloir être ta Sparkmate ? Comment pourrais-je ? C'est bien la chose la plus puissante qui peuvent réunir deux âmes sœur pour l'éternité." Elle sourit de nostalgie et regarda le grand châssis bleu. Derrière le métal blindé se trouve un noble Spark qui l'aime et qui veut se réunir avec le sien. Elle toucha ensuite ses larges épaules en y dessinant les contours, appréciant le mech tremblant sous son toucher.

Starwind glapit lorsque celui-ci se redressa et la serra fort contre son châssis. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne et passa ses servos dans le dos de la fembot bleue, lui donnant le même plaisir qu'elle lui à donner. Elle frissonna et commença à ronronner au fur et à mesure que ses capteurs sensoriels dans son dos et ses ailes se réveillèrent sous la touche. Ultra Magnus gloussa un peu, appréciant l'instant présent. Son Spark commençait à lui faire mal d'attendre d'être réuni avec son Sparkmate potentiel et malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à étouffer son gémissement de douleur.

Starwind souleva la tête et regarda le visage tordu du mech avec inquiétude. Il est temps. Avec une profonde inspiration dans ses évents, elle ouvrit son châssis et y découvrit son Spark pulsant lentement, ses optiques fixées sur Ultra Magnus et sa bouche en ligne mince. Le mech observa comme le Spark de sa bien-aimée brillait d'une douce lueur bleue. Il ouvrit aussi son châssis massif, son Spark pulsant légèrement plus doucement que la petite fembot. Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Starwind, un peu peur qu'elle refuse sa liaison. Au contraire, elle se pencha un peu en avant et regarda avec des optiques larges son Spark, le trouvant vraiment incroyablement beau et mélodieux.

Elle se redressa légèrement pour être à hauteur de son Spark et avec un dernier regard entre eux, ils posèrent leur châssis l'un contre l'autre. Tout se passa au ralenti pour les deux. Leur Spark brillèrent plus intensément par le contact du Sparkmate potentiel et commencèrent à émettre de petits faisceaux lumineux. Les deux sifflèrent aux sentiments qui se déversèrent soudainement dans leur Spark et leur processeur. Tous les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent sont maintenant partager en un lien indestructible entre eux. Leurs optiques devinrent plus lumineuses et quelques souvenirs flashèrent dans leur CPU, la plupart venant de l'autre.

La puissance et le soulagement de leur liaison les poussèrent à la surcharge. Starwind déconnecta ses optiques et serra ses dentas ensemble pour étouffer les sons de son vocaliser. Ultra Magnus pressa ses servos dans le dos de Starwind et enterra sa tête dans ses câbles du cou, attendant que ses systèmes reviennent à la normal. Rien de plus puissant n'existe, ils viennent de le découvrir. Leurs cadres tremblèrent sous l'effet de la surcharge et leur Spark s'entre lassèrent une dernière fois.

Une fois que la liaison a été complètement créée, les deux Autobots tombèrent presque en arrière de faiblesse. La lueur de leurs Spark commença à devenir plus terne jusqu'à redevenir à la normal. Les châssis se refermèrent et la magie s'arrêta laissant deux bots plutôt confus. Starwind prit plusieurs souffles peinés et posa un servos contre sa tête, son visage tordu et légèrement gémissante. Ultra Magnus, lui, ralluma ses optiques et pressa Starwind contre lui, se sentant vraiment très heureux. Les deux pouvaient à présent ressentir tous les sentiments de l'autre ainsi que les pensées sur leur communication interne spéciale.

Ils s'allongèrent sur la couchette, Starwind sur son châssis et un servos dans l'autre à côté de sa tête. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de la puissance de la liaison et leurs systèmes internes ne demandaient que du repos. Leurs optiques devinrent lourdes et les moteurs commencèrent à ralentir.

Ultra Magnus sourit et caressa la joue de Starwind, "tu es la mienne et je suis à toi pour l'éternité." Ses chiffres tracèrent le contour du casque de sa Sparkmate avec douceur et amour. Starwind est déjà en stase profonde depuis qu'ils sont allongés là. Il regarda comme elle sourit dans son sommeil, les sentiments d'amour se déversent continuellement dans leur lien. Il déconnecta ses propres optiques et continua de caresser le visage de Starwind, plongé dans ses pensées sur l'avenir proche. Il se promit qu'il ne laissera jamais personne lui faire du mal, jamais !

 _Mais la promesse n'a pas pu être tenue …_

Fin

J'espère que vous avez aimés j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Les avis sont les bienvenus !


End file.
